Senja Merah Bersama Tuan Muda
by AraAra Siluman Katak
Summary: Dan cahaya senja kala itu menyinari wajah keduanya yang bersemu merah. Bukan karena tangisan mereka, melainkan karena sesuatu di dalam hati mereka yang bergejolak. Perasaan saling memiliki. saya kembali setelah lama menghilang... ,


Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix

Pairing : Sebastian X Ciel

Genre : Family

Rated : K+

Warning : GaJe, OOC, dan baca saja sendiri..

Maaf kalau aneh karena cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya sedang berkutat dengan soal ujian fisika dasar 2 yang membuat saya mual, sangat.

**Senja Merah Bersama Tuan Muda**

.

.

Rapuh. Kata itulah yang akan terngiang dalam benak setiap irang yang melihatnya kini. Tubuh kecil tanpa dosa yang ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive nama bocah bersurai kelabu itu.. bocah lelaki berusia 6 tahun itu kini sedang menerawang langit, berharap bisa melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya lagi. Setidaknya itulah yang biasa ia lakukan dalam satu minggu terakhir di dalam kamar apartementnya. Rumahnya yang lama telah hangus terbakar, bersama seisi rumah juga keduua orangtuanya.

"Tuan Muda, saatnya membersihkan tubuh Anda," seorang pria tegap berpakaian hitam-hitam tiba-tiba memanggil bocah itu. Namun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut atau hanya sekadar menoleh memberikan respon.

Rasa khawatir membuat butler-pria tadi- itu perlahan mendekat. Tangannya mencoba menyapa bahu kecil tuan mudanya itu saat menyadari sesuatu. Tak terdengar memang. Tapi panca indera sang butler yang kelewat peka membuatnya harus mengetahui hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan terjadi. Tuan muda kesayangannya itu tengah menangis.

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Jangan menangis lagi," butler itu membalikkan tubuh tuan mudanya agar berhadapan dengannya. Dilihatnya iris biru Ciel kini dihiasi lelehan-lelehan bisu yang meluapkan semua kesedihan bocah itu.

"Sebastian…" bibir mungil yang bergetar itu menyuarakan nama butlernya. "Kenapa semuanya pergi? Apa ayah dan ibu tidak menyayangiku?"

Butler bernama Sebastian itu mencoba menahan emosinya dengan menampilkan senyum terlembut yang ia punya demi menghibur tuan mudanya.

"Tidak, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak pergi. Dan lagi, Tuan Besar serta Nonya sangat menyayangi Anda. Saya mohon, percayalah pada saya," kedua telapak tangan terbalut sarung tangan putih itu membingkai wajah tuan mudanya penuh kasih saying. Mencoba meyakinkan pemilik blue navy yang dalam itu.

"Aku ingin ikut ayah dan ibu."

Butler itu pun berlutut, menyamai tinggi bocah di hadapannya. Kali ini, perasaan Sebastian sudah tak terbendung lagi. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil bocah itu dalam dekapannya. Butler itu tidak paham, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada majikan kecilnya? Bagaimanapun Ciel hanyalah seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun. Anak itu belum mengerti apapun kecualii kasih saying dari kedua orangtuanya. Harta warisan yang tak akan habis tujuh turuan bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan bersikap begitu kejam pada Ciel?

"Tuan Muda, apakah Anda tahu?" Sebastian bertanya setelah membebaskan Ciel dari dekapannya. Pengalihan yang terpikirkan oleh butler hitam itu hanyalah dengan memberikan tuan mudanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang agak sulit.

Berhasil. Bocah itu berhenti menangis walau masih sedikit terisak. Tatapan bingung mendominasi wajah imutnya yang memerah karena menangis.

"Tahu apa, Sebastian?" akhirnya bocah itu bertanya setelah agak lama menyelam ke dalam manic ruby Sebastian.

Menghela napas sebentar, kemudian butler itu berkata, "Sebenarnya, saya takut sendirian."

"Eh?!" ciel membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sebastian.

"Saya sangat takut jika harus tinggal sendirian. Oleh karena itu, saya tidak ingin Anda pergi juga, Tuan Muda," Sebastian berkata dengan ekspresi yang dimelas-melsakan seolah butuh pengertian.

"Sebastian takut kalau Ciel pergi?" Tanya bocah itu. Butler itu pun mengangguk pasti, tangannya menggenggam tangan majikannya.

"Ciel saying ayah dan ibu…tapi… Ciel juga saying Sebastian…" jeda. Sebastian menunggu kelanjutan kalimat tuan mudanya dengan sabar.

"Ciel akan menemani Sebastian!" tiba-tiba suara anak itu menjadi tegas dan berani. Bola mata ruby Sebastian membola mendengar ucapan Ciel. "Inu tak akan merasa kesepian selama ada Ayah tapi Sebastian akan takut kalau Ciel pergi. Jadi, Ciel tidak jadi ikut Ayah dan Ibu. Nah, Sebastian tidak boleh takut lagi, ya?"

Kepala Sebastian tertunduk. Kebahagiaannya saat ini sudah tak bisa diukur dengan alat ukur apa pun. Bahu pria itu bergetar, membuat yang lebih muda kebingungan.

"Sebastian, kau kenapa?"

"Tak apa, Tuan Muda. Saya hanya…" butler itu menegakkan kepalanya. Dan yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah wajah tuan mudanya.

"Saya hanya merasa sangat bahagia." Setetes cairan bening mengalir membuat jejak garis di wajah tampan butler itu.

"Dan apa kau tahu, Sebastian?" Tanya Ciel.

"Tahu apa, Tuan Muda?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel. Sedangkan Sebastian masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku lapar, Sebastian. Bisakah kita langsung makan malam?"

Dan yang terdengar sebagai jawaban adalah, "Ahahaha. Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda. Anda harus mandi terlebih dahulu."

Bocah itu pun mengerucutkan kedua belah bibirnya menandakan ia merajuk. Tapi setelah mendengar tawa Sebastian, Ciel ikut tertawa. Dan cahaya senja kala itu menyinari wajah keduanya yang bersemu merah. Bukan karena tangisan mereka, melainkan karena sesuatu di dalam hati mereka yang bergejolak. Perasaan saling memiliki.

.

.

The End

.

.

Gaje kah? Oke, saya hanya mengikuti saran teman-teman saya -yang sudah membaca naskah asli fict ini yang saya tuliskan di kertas buram- untuk mem-posting cerita gak mutu ini. Tapi…tetap aja, saya mohon masukan. Karena ini fict pertama saya setelah hiatus saya yang sangat lama..

Arigatou gozaimashita…

Salam Katak, Ara-kun…


End file.
